High School Hell
by B.G.L.I
Summary: Ready 4 the drama of highschool? Kagome thought she was until she befriended her first demon, started a war with the desirables, got a miko cold, and became popular. What's a poor girl to do? (AU story and major OOCness)
1. I'm a First Year

* * *

**High School Hell**

_Chapter One: First Impressions_

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe that yet another summer had passed so quickly. It seemed she'd just graduated from Shikon Junior High and just moved to the United States. She was greatly intimidated by the people in it. Her mother, a house maid of the house of one of Tokyo's business tycoons, had finally saved enough for her to buy back her families shrine that her father had lost in a poker game six years ago. 

It had been a while since Kagome last saw the old place. It was trashed from the numerous parties and amount of people that came to the turned club when the young college boy beat gramps. But Mrs. Higurashi was simply happy to be back home. The place where she grew up, and hoped her kids would live in once they married.

"Kagome! Kagome you'll be late to your first day if you continue at this pace." Her mother called up the stairs. Kagome was giddy, she was officially a high school student, a big girl and adult. She sang the words to Butterfly, by Mariah Carey, while pulling her hair into a high ponytail. It was a sophisticated hair style, which highlighted her high cheekbones and angelically innocent face. With a bit of eyeliner and pink lip gloss, she took off down the stairs.

"Bye mom! Bye grandpa! Bye Souta! Bye Buyo!" she called as she flew past them all. Her new pink book bag was stuffed with the usual first day supplies of notebooks, pens, pencils, classy binders with the Bratz girls on them, and of course, the newest Harry Potter organizer. She was extremely excited over the prospect of finally going to a public school, no uniforms and the most interesting, demons her age.

Demons and humans didn't go to the same private schools. It was an unwritten rule that nobody had yet to break. She didn't see many demons, and they usually avoided her anyway. She was a good girl, and a miko.

Mikos were one of many types of humans hated by some demonic forms. She had once come in contact with a spider demon and it wanted nothing more than her to be swallowed up by the earth. Not likely and safe to say impossible. She was a bit nervous over her first impressions, but the soft pink of her cashmere skirt, the simplicity of her clean white tank top and classic pink and white converses made her look stunning. And with her hair up, and the light make-up, she thought herself grown-up looking. A vision. Her mother always told her she had her family's classic beauty, she just needed to unbury it behind low self-esteem and the tomboyishness that took over her self conscience way to early.

"Kagome isn't that skirt too short?" her grandfather interjected as she reached for the door handle. She stopped, turning guiltily towards him.

"I think its fine grandfather." She said tugging at the hem. He turned towards his oldest daughter for back up, but she sighed defeated.

"Kagome is going to high school father, I think we've been censoring her too much. It's better she get all of this teenage rebellion out of her system now then later." Kagome smiled at her mom, running back to kiss her cheek and grab a muffin from the table.

"See ya guys later!" she squealed flying out of the home and down to the bus stop. With a smile she stood beside a boy also waiting with her. But upon her arrival he seemed more and more displeased to have her around, and a bit of Kagome's head was giving off warning bells......but for what?

She turned towards the boy, he was like any other. He was tall, clean looking, handsome......the only thing that bothered her was his eyes. They held a malice she wasn't used to dealing with.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," she said cheerfully extending her hand. He gave her the once over, and then a dark scowl replaced the soft lines in his face.

"First years, I can't stand them. They're too bubbly and under the impression that they're the most important things that walk the earth," he turned to her, walking towards her and making her walk backwards, and into the bus stop's bench, "Look kid, this isn't daycare. This isn't junior high either. My word of advice is to stick your nose in the air and focus on passing. If you look to make friends, it'll be hard for a cute thing like yourself. No guy wants an inexperienced spoiled brat, and no female wants a friend cuter than herself. So, stay away from people, especially demons," he said.

The last line was growled viciously. And then she knew why warning bells were going off in her head. He was a demon. She guessed since the bells were faint that he was only half. As he turned from her and walked back towards the stop, she decided now was a good time to breathe and really consider his words towards her. She knew at once high school was going to be awful. Demons would hate her, females would hate her, and she'd be skipped over by the guys because she was an 'inexperienced' brat. And brat was wrong, she was no brat. With a large smile at his back she regained her composure just as the bus rolled around the corner and stopped before them.

The young man before her inserted his bus card and continued on towards the back. Kagome started to board when a friend of hers screamed her name from across the street. She moved from the bus, waving the driver along like she'd been taught.

Once the bus was out of sight, Kagome noticed Rin, a friend of hers since childhood. With a squeal of delight, Kagome raced across traffic and right into the girl's friendly arms. They screamed and danced about a bit before Rin let her go and gave her the once over.

"Look how cute you've gotten!" she shrieked. Suddenly a bright red convertible, known well to be a car the United States was in love with, stopped before them and a handsome man beeped the horn. Rin shrieked again, and waved Kagome over to him.

"Who's this ya got, girl?" the boy asked curiously. Kagome blushed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her, and she quickly extended her hand for the second time for the day, this time hoping desperately he didn't reject her like the other had. She'd understood her warning bells this time. This guy was yet another demon.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," she said sweetly. He took her hand, turned it over and kissed it softly. Kagome felt her blush deepen. After a second her released her and turned back towards Rin.

"Cute girl. Blushed prettily too, must be a first year." Kagome felt her face fall at being so easily recognized at a 'first year'.

"Yeah, but she's cool. We need a ride anyway, you care?" she asked. He unlocked the doors and Kagome and Rin both hopped inside the car. Kagome was in awe at the softness of the plush seats and comfortable leg room.

Just before the car sped off on its way towards B.E High, the boy turned towards her with a cute smile on his handsome face.

"I'm Sesshomaru."

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**B.G.L.I**

_I know. I have no business starting yet ANOTHER story while I have 3 uncompleted ones. But I had the inspiration, and just had to post it. I'm enjoying, immensely, making Kagome a 'first-year' or freshman. Ha! I remember those freshman days. Now it's my turn to torture the lost souls!_

_Okay, here's the deal. This is a very....how can it say it.......well, jumbled story. It has a lot going on, like relationships, the basic structure of schools (my school doesn't have a 'popular' crowd) and the glory in enemies. So, keep up. If ya start falling behind, you'll be lost as a puppy on Christmas._

_Beta Michelle has taken leave. So I don't have one, at this time. So, for now, you'll have to deal w/ my mistakes until I find a replacement._


	2. Homeroom

* * *

**High School Hell**

_Chapter Two: Homeroom_

* * *

Kagome wasn't expecting the high school to be so huge. As bus load after bus load of teenagers spilt out onto the ramp, Kagome found herself lost in the crowd. If Rin hadn't been by her side, she knew she'd probably flee back home. Never had she seen so many kids she didn't know. Goths, preps, jocks, pot smokers, wanna be gangsters, skater boys, skater girls, the popular crowd with cell phones in hand, all seemed to be separated into their own groups. She knew Rin was part of the popular crowd, she was gorgeous. But where did she fit in?

"Higurashi!" someone yelled at her. She turned to see Sesshomaru advance upon her. She smiled happily, she'd made a new friend already. He jogged the rest of the way towards her, three big guys with her. "Meet Naraku, Hiten and his brother Mantan," introducing them all.

Naraku's smile towards her was creepy, almost as if she was familiar to him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she said with another blush touching her face.

"You're right she is cute," the boy Hiten said with a grin.

"You can hang with us." Naraku included. She nodded, and walked with them into the building. There she got a glimpse of the faculty of B.E High. A couple of kids were throwing a hacky sack between the two, and a bald, angry looking teacher was trying hard to stop them.

"What are your classes Higurashi?" the boy Mantan asked her. She showed him her schedule, Algebra, every kids worse nightmare, was shared with the boy Hiten, and Naraku was in her gym class. She smiled at the fact that now she would have someone to talk to.

"Kagome-chan?!" called to her from the other side of the hallway. Naraku groaned and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you just dump that annoying brat?" he snarled.

Sesshomaru didn't even listen, so focused was he on the younger girl. Rin ran over, grabbing Kagome's hand and removing her from their midst. She stopped long enough to kiss her boyfriend, and then rush down the hall.

"We share homeroom together," explained briefly. All Kagome knew is she was being dragged around a vast maze, up two flights of stairs, down three hallways that twisted and turned unexpectedly and then finally into a very crowded classroom. Kagome felt the knot in her stomach grow bigger, she didn't even sign up to demon sex education, but it happened to be a class a miko was supposed to take, and if she wanted to pass and eventually train her powers, she had to pass from B.E and then straight to miko boot camp.

She shyly looked around the room, and felt the auras of everyone inside. She was the only miko. She glanced at the few humans, one girl with her hair pulled up in a sleek ponytail, and a boy with robes like a monk also shared her block. With a sigh she plopped in the seat Rin left her at, and proceeded to watch everyone in the class.

The boy beside her, engrossed in a male bathing suit calendar, was quite handsome with pretty markings on his face and barrettes in his hair. His clothing was quite feminine, and Kagome couldn't help but stare. He felt her eyes upon him and he turned with a slow growl.

"Do you mind-" he cut himself short and gave her the once over. When he reached her eyes again he had a smile on his face, he closed the calendar. "I must have your skirt," he said simply. Kagome frowned and turned quickly from him. He pestered her a bit but soon gave up, muttering about hateful bitches. Kagome quickly searched for Rin, she needed an explanation quickly. Where the hell was she at?

"Hey, new girl, yo girl!" someone called. Kagome followed the voice to yet another group of kids, this time female. They beckoned her to come towards them, and she did. They were looking appreciably at her outfit, just like the strange boy had. She approached them with caution, and she sensed not only another miko, but a witch and four demons. The miko stepped forward, the one that had called her in the first place. "What's your name?" she demanded. Kagome didn't even bother to extend her hand, these girls would probably slap it away she supposed.

"I'm Kagome," she answered giving only her first name like others. The same girl nodded.

"I'm Kikyo," she pointed to the far right, at the witch "She's Tsubaki, the demon over there is Ayame, the goth looking one is Yura, red eyes is Kagura and her baby sister Kanna," Kagome looked at each, and Ayame had the only friendly face, and also the kinder aura. She nodded at each in acknowledgement. Tsubaki stepped forward.

"We're the, well lets say, most desirable group in this school. All of us have boyfriends, and probably always will. We enjoy toying with the hearts of the sweet innocents her. You can join us, seeing physically you qualify, or you can become an enemy and we can make your life hell," she said most boldly. Kagome's mouth dropped in shock, but she quickly regained her composure as Rin stalked towards her.

"Don't talk to those whores Kagome, they do nothing but hurt people with the exception of two," she growled. Kagome had never heard Rin say anything bad about anybody, but if she did it was correct. But she was a little late, Kagome knew, from their own mouths, they were twisted, evil people.

"I don't want to be your enemy," Kagome started quickly "but I already sorta belong to a crowd," she said with a fake cheerfulness.

"Oh yeah, who first year?" Kikyo snorted. Kagome was about to speak a lie when an arm snaked about her waist.

"Us," a cute, clear voice said. Kikyo's face fell as the demon hotties walked up behind the girl. They grabbed a hold of Rin and walked towards the far right far back of the huge class. The bell rang, and a stiff old woman hobbled in.

"Lady Keade, how's it kickin'?" one of the boys yelled. Keade grimaced at him and continued towards her desk.

"Young Hakkaku please refrain from calling out to me," she said with a strained smile. Hakkaku humphed and crossed his arms. "Take your seats class, the lesson will begin in fifteen minutes," and she left back out. Kagome was again shocked, where was she going? The boy that had grabbed her earlier spoke.

"Lady Keade is the coolest teacher. She believes that we're adults, and therefore responsible for our actions. She leaves often, and only asks we don't get her in trouble. Last year she didn't show up for a week and didn't tell anyone but us. That whole week we spent having fun. She didn't even make us do work when she returned," the boy said excitedly. Sesshomaru took this time to rise.

"Boys," he announced, all the guys in the group turned to him, it was easy to see who was leader. "We have a new member in our midst's, you remember Rin," a few mummers went up and some greeted her, "now we have Kagome, a first year, but still decent enough," the boys cheered and made her stand. She smiled and waved shyly at them. Another boy rushed in just as introductions were being made. He jumped right in her seat, and looked up at her curiously.

"Who's this?" he asked. Sesshomaru glared at the intruder.

"If you'd come on time, like everybody else, than you'd know. Inuyasha this is a new member, Kagome."

"Hey."

"You mind?" she asked a bit snappy. He looked up at her, wondering what she meant.

"What!"

"YOU sat right in MY seat."

He smirked at her, "Move your feet, lose your seat" Kagome focused her energy on the chair he sat in, and suddenly he was on the ground, the entire desk gone from the room. He looked up bewildered, as well as everyone else.

"Miss Kagome, please return the desk and refrain from using any more power when in the building. As for the rest of you, you know the drill, weapons in the closet," groans went up as demon after demon, as well as human trudged to a slightly glowing door. One by one they took swords, deadly beasts, staffs, knives, even things that reminded one of guns, and stored them in the closet.

Kagome however focused on the spot the desk was just as, and let it land on top of the strange boy. She looked around, there were no more seats. The boys also noticed this, and started to give them up, but one of them, one she hadn't been introduced to, stood and raised his hands for attention. He locked eyes with Kagome as he boldly addressed the group

"Let it be known I lay claim on this on," and he sat back down, grabbing Kagome and sitting her on his lap. Kagome sat rigid as she waited for the shock to fade away. Never had she been in a male's lap that wasn't a family member or three times her age. And never had she heard such bold people in her life, ordering and forcing her to do things against her will.

"That is enough of that Miss Kagome and Young wolf prince. Please go back to your OWN seats, and Inuyasha, you know the drill, to the front, you were late and therefore don't receive a seat," Inuyasha grumbled as he got up from the seat and stood against the wall at the front of class. Kouga reluctantly let go of Kagome and she in turn went to her seat and sank gratefully into it. She was a little too comfortable in the boy's lap.

"Now if that's all, let's begin. I need the routine paper work from each of you, as well as for you to introduce yourself to those you don't know. I don't know why I keep getting you boys, but I'll see an end to it, I can't teach ALL of your classes," and after setting a stack of papers and pencils in the middle of her desk she walked out again. Everybody got up and picked up a little booklet as well as a pencil from the desk and started scribbling inside. Kagome did also, aware that the eyes of the 'desirables' boring into her side. She groaned inwardly, she'd managed to make enemies, and it was just homeroom.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

BGLI: Yay! What a quick update!

SWV: Do you guys like it so far?

BGLI: If you're wondering, most of the boys will be 'popular' as well as most of the girls. It's already been done with Inuyasha being popular and Kagome being a geek and they end up hooking up (and vice versa) so let's just make the conflict the choice.

SWV: Here's a poll! Out of all of the listed guys (minus Sesshomaru, he's Rin's guy) who do YOU want to see end up with Miss Kagome??????

Your Choices:

Kouga

Inuyasha

Naraku

Hiten

Mantan

Miroku

**BGLI:** The one with the most votes gets Kagome-chan's heart! Happy voting! Oh, meet SWV a.k.a Nikki.

**SWV:** Howdy!

**BGLI:** She'll take over 4 a bit, but I still need a beta. I think someone said they'd do it.....still interested.

**SWV:** Tryin 2 get rid of me already _::death glare::_

**BGLI:** _::runs::_ Of course!


	3. Honey Mustard

* * *

**High School Hell**

_Chapter Three: Lunch and the Bus Ramp_

* * *

Kagome was thoroughly exhausted when lunch came around. She filled papers out all day, and most in classes filled with the same basic kids. Inuyasha and the gang split up after first block, some in different classes, only to meet back up in lunch and gym. And here in lunch, she was ready to call quits.

After paying for her lunch, and taking her chicken nuggets, she was hailed over to Sesshomaru's table where she was given a seat beside Kouga. Everyone talked about their classes, but not Kagome, after successfully eating one of the nuggets she nodded off against Kouga's shoulder.

"She moves fast," Inuyasha said loudly. Kagome's middle finger came up, and dropped just as quickly. Kouga tried valiantly to hold back his laughter, as well as his friends. But soon enough the topic came to the dreadful 'desirables'.

"I can't stand that bitch Kagura," Kouga growled. Inuyasha and Mantan nodded in agreement, they'd all had run-ins with the not so sweet demoness, and the devilish gleam in her eyes fit her quite well.

"Kagura and I are dating," Naraku said with a frown. Inuyasha gave him a weird look before turning away.

"You just want her ass."

Miroku choked on his soda and spit Dr. Pepper all over the cutie Hiten. With a growl he got up and hit the boy.

"FIGHT!" someone hollered.

Kagome was jerked up as Kouga jumped up to watch the rumble. And it was quite interesting.

Being a human, Miroku was already expected to lose, but, however, he went straight for Hiten's prized goods, and he was down for the count. Thankfully, it wasn't after a lot of punching, scuffling, swearing, and exposement of well toned abs.

No need to say that Kagome was awake instantly, actually laughing at the occurrence.

"Go Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kick his ass brother!" Mantan tried talking over his enemy. This put Inuyasha and the younger thunder brother at odds.

While the fighting intensified, as fists started to bash in random skulls, Kagome was amazed when she saw the administration not even watching.

And she was a bit worried when Kouga jumped in, after all, he was the one she 'belonged' to.

"Damn it dog face! You hit me!" she heard him growl as he started to leave the increasing mob.

With a sigh, Kagome returned to her seat at the now empty table, and tried to swallow the bad cafeteria food. Someone bumped her shoulder, sending sprays of honey mustard all over her top.

With a shriek she jumped up and glared at the clumsy person.

Who else should it have been but Kikyo?

"My bad," she smirked before sauntering off towards the gymnasium. Kagome glowered at her back a moment before realizing something......her top was the same color of her now ruined one. An evil smirk rested on her face a moment before she grabbed the honey-mustard drenched plate, and casually followed her.

She hid behind the door while Kagura and them spoke shit about her, while congratulating her on her first won 'battle'.

But once they skipped off towards center room, where all eyes would be on them, Kagome quickly slipped in, grabbed Kikyo's top, while pouring the gooey yellow substance over every scrap of their clothing.

She remembered Rin's comment earlier, about Kanna and Ayame being the only kind ones, but, they did hang out with Kikyo, and that was reason enough to declare war on them also.

So the honey mustard flowed on, and to her luck, Kikyo was her size...and the shirt was perfect.

**(Later)**

"I survived!" she yelled to no one in particular when she reached the bus ramp. Sources had informed her that she was supposed to ride bus 139...but sources had left out that the bus was overcrowded.

As she waited behind twenty plus, dazzled freshman like herself, she noticed one thing......no one she'd seen in the popular crowd had even gotten close to the bus ramp.

Which, sadly, made her think that she wasn't as 'hip' as she wanted to be......and then her cell phone rang.

_:::Duh duh da ah da dun:::_

**(The ring tone is Halloween. I know that sucked, rite?)**

"Hello?" she asked questioning. A large shriek boomed from the phone.

"Your ass is mine first year!" she heard. A few of the other kids turned and looked strangely at her, but she shyly smiled, and put it back to her ear.

"Eh, Kagome?" a masculine voice took over.

"Yea? Who's this?" she asked, now a bit nervous so many people knew she had a phone.

"It's Kouga. Where are you beautiful?"

She blushed eight shades of crimson, stepping out of the line to the bus and into the less crowded gardens.

"I'm on the bus ramp-"

"What!" he yelled in her ear. She heard 'She's at the bus ramp' echo a few times around other male voices.

"A pretty thing like yourself doesn't ride the bus. That's for losers, and you're one of us, right?"

"Right?" she responded.

"Well then you don't ride the bus. We're coming to get you," he hung up before she had a moment to comprehend what was going on.

She looked around for a second, before screams and insults started flying from her right.

Her phone rang again.

_:::Duh duh da ah da dun:::_

"Huh?" she answered intelligibly.

"Exactly where are you at?"

"I'm standing away from the crowd, exactly at the entrance at the very front. I'm the first bus-"

She was hung up on again.

And then big red convertible was standing before her....on the sidewalk, with some of the boys, Rin, and Kagura inside.

Kouga winked at her, ignoring the snide remarks some of the offended kids shot at him.

"Get in beautiful," he said lightly. Boldly, she jumped in right beside Kagura.

"Is that Kikyo's shirt!" she shrieked at her. She gave her a chilling smile, before they halfway ran over the remaining high schoolers.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI:** _Yay! That was a doozy. And so much fun! I swear!_

_As it stands now...._

Inu-chan: 9

Kouga-chan: 2

_Yea, I kinda deleted the other choices...hehehe. Right now, Kouga vs. Inu! Let the fur fly!_

_The frequent emails are due to the fact this is helping get rid of that dreadful writers block. It keeps coming back. It's this damn creative writing class, it drains all the juices! My brain won't work!_

_However, little has been given about the boy's demon heritage or their personalities. Next chapter, unveiling the soft sides! And maybe a girl fight! Oh the possibilities!_

_So maybe this will be finished in a week or two due to the daily updates. But for now, I gotta start some Kag/Inu, it looks like he's gonna win Kagome!_

_So, for those who review, don't forget to vote, that way, I can start to alter the path of the story. Either way, Kouga or Inu, I'm having a blast with this new breeze!_

_By the way....._

_THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!_


	4. The Smoothie Burger I

* * *

**High School Hell**

_Chapter Four: Younger Siblings_

* * *

"See ya Kagz!" Kouga yelled from the bright red convertible. Kagome waved, smiling secretly when she noticed two of her two best friends gaping at her.

As they rolled off, and she smiled at the last glare from Kagura, she ran over to them, waiting for her at her door.

"We thought you missed the bus, but we see differently now," one of her best friends, Yuri, said with a half smile.

But Ume, she didn't look a bit pleased. She was the smart one in the group...the very smart one. She'd left them in the dust, while she went to high school two years early. And in that time, she'd secretly watched the popular crowd with growing appreciation and longing. And in the two years she played 'fetch' with them, Kagome had entwined herself in their web in a few hours.

Jealously is a good ruiner of friendships, and Ume was **VERY **jealous at this moment.

"I heard you got chummy with the 'in' crowd today," she said a bit too stiffly. Kagome grinned.

"Yea, I did. But I also made an enemy out of the 'desirables'," she muttered. Ume turned fully towards her friend, and with a frightened yelp, gaped at the shirt she was wearing.

"Isn't that Kikyo's shirt!?" she screeched. Kagome grinned again, a wide, mischievous, I've-been-a-very-bad-girl grin.

"Uh huh,"

"So it was **YOU** that drenched the 'desirables' clothing in, god forbid, honey mustard!" she yelled, voice carrying dangerously far.

Kagome shot a desperate look towards the house, where she was sure her mom was waiting to drill her about her face day. Now thinking about it, she didn't have anything to say that she would approve of. Ms. Higurashi had always been an outcast herself, and that carried down the ages. Being part of the 'it' crowd just might jumble her expectations of long conversations about why the best football player wasn't giving her any lip action.

"Keep it down, Ume. Yea, it was me. Besides, the drama queen had it comin' to her," she squared her shoulders and raised her head, "I have no regrets,"

"Wow, Kagome. I never though you'd be the mean type," a small, pensive voice whispered from below her. She looked down, startled, at the large doe eyes of her brother.

"You little squirt! How dare you listen in on my conversations!" she yelled chasing after him.

"We'll see you later, Kagome!" Yuri yelled after her. She waved over her head, while throwing balled up pieces of paper at Souta's head.

"Mom! Make her stop!" he yelled as they burst into the door.

"There is no stopping a woman on a mission," Grandpa answered, ignoring them both. Kagome cackled, while Souta tried taking the stairs.

She wasn't _actually_ going to catch him and beat him down. She just wanted to scare him enough, so that he would think twice before **EVER** listening in on her again. Especially with his butter lips. Ugh, he was such a rat.

"Kagome, leave your brother alone," Ms. Higurashi commanded. Immediately, Kagome made a bee line from him to her. She thrust herself into her mom's welcoming arms, and enjoyed the protective, warm hug she was given.

"Hello mommy!" she squealed.

"Good afternoon daughter. And how was your first day?" she asked with a large smile.

"Excellent! I made a bunch of new friends!" she excitedly recalled. She noticed her mother's features fall slightly, unable to relate to the joy of making over 20 friends in one sitting.

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yea, um, I was invited to the Smoothie Burger **(I know, it's gay but give me a break. My head hurts)** after school. Do you mind if I go?" she murmured, taking special interest in her shoes.

Shocked silence was her answer. The Smoothie Burger was a **VERY **popular place. Even borderline, anti-social adults knew that only their popular children went to the Burger.

And now_ her_ Kagome was part of that few. _Her_ Kagome was a popular kid. She probably even had someone drive her home the older woman thought.

"Sure Kagome, as long as you bring your brother," she whispered walking off. Kagome shrieked in dismay.

"I can't bring that moron! Mom!" she wailed. But she wasn't listening a wink. She was headed for the kitchen, and Kagome knew immediately she wasn't pleased.

Ms. Higurashi cooked when she was in a bad mood. And the food was usually crappy. Too bad, for the little teeny bopper was especially hungry after cafeteria junk.

"Souta you brat! Come on!" she yelled.

Her ride was to be there any second. Kagura was grounded, so she couldn't go. The plan was to drop her, Naraku, and Kanna off, get back to her, pick up Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyo, and head to the popular spot.

'Hmm...Kikyo.'

Clearly the guys didn't like the stuck up girls, but for some reason, they were included in everything they did. Maybe it was ritual, she didn't know. But **none** of the guys were particularly fond of the 'desirables'. She counted eighteen times, where in Kouga called Kagura a dumb bitch, and she'd had responded with a simple "Humph."

So it wasn't anything new to them. They _had_ to know they were hated more than desired.

And then, she realized that the boy she'd met earlier that day, had to be wrong. The demons in class had been all too friendly, as well as the other human girls. She didn't understand why'd he lie, but he was kinda creepy. Maybe on certain demons hated her kind....

**:::BEEP:::**

Kagome peeked out the window, Kouga was waving wildly at her. She gave him the 'one sec' finger command, while bolting up the steps.

"Let's go you little jerk!" she hissed at her brother while diving into her room. She quickly shed the school wear for a pair of blue jeans, a yellow poncho, yellow 'fuck me' pumps **(also known as fmp's)** and a pair of big silver, hoop earrings.

She was down the stairs in two minutes flat, with Souta at her heels. She ignored her mom as she burst out the house, purse in hand, and brother in tow.

She waved at Kouga before jumping in quickly.

"Sorry I was a bit late, Kouga," she hurriedly squeaked thrusting him in the back while she got in the front.

"Who's the shrimp?"

"Bratty brother. Don't ask." She interrupted before he said anything else. Kouga smiled a bit with an 'I understand' expression, before hurtling them down the small street.

It was all a blur, the many houses they stopped at and some of the folk they picked up. The one that perked her interest the most was a tall, pretty, African American looking girl, with trademark Asian features. She squealed when she squeezed in beside Souta, commenting on his adorableness, kissed Kouga on the cheek and introduced herself as Naomi.

She chattered non-stop, and was friendly with everyone else that they got into the car. It took about an hour, but soon, everyone was accounted for, and they were headed towards the Smoothie Burger.

"What's the shrimp here for?" Kikyo whined as soon as she noticed his slumped shoulders.

"He's my brother so be nice," Kagome warned. But before they could drive off, a tottering old woman with graying hair ran out in a fashionable suit.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" she yelled. With a groan, Kikyo opened the door for a little girl around Souta's age.

"And be good to her!" the woman warned as they drove away.

"Who's the kid?" Naomi asked.

"My sister. God I have to bring her everywhere!" she whined.

"You and Kagome have something in common," Kouga pointed out.

"Don't remind me," they both snapped in unison.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**B.G.L.I**

_Let me introduce you to Naomi. She's a made up character I use in many of my up coming stories. She's a sweet girl, as you'll soon find out, and her heritage based on Michelle's. Yes, Michelle is black and Japanese. But her personality is all her own, and she's really lovable. Her name means 'above all else, beauty' in Japanese. I think it fights Michelle perfectly._

_(awwwww)_

_Okaies, here's the deal. You have two more chapters to choose who she's going to get chubby with. ONE vote pre chapter pleaz. Last time it was a disaster. Grr. Anywayz, I will introduce a few more characters, though Naomi is the only original one. We'll start to dip into the prejudice against humans and demons, and some of this will be short lived._

Inuyasha: winning

Kouga: way behind

_Happy Reading!_


	5. The Smoothie Burger II

* * *

**High School Hell**

Chapter Five: Ume Included

* * *

Kagome was in awe of the large, grand looking building. **SMOOTHIE BURGER** blinked in bright pink, florescent letters at the head, and kids were pouring in.

Kagome felt important as she walked in with Kouga's arm around her waist. She noticed that she was ogled by a lot of the males there, and if she were with Ume and Yuri, she probably would've ogled back.

But there was no sign of her two best friends.

"Only the best come here Kagome, only the best. I can say I've belonged here for ten years now. Ever since I was a pup, I've been important," he grinned down on her with the confidence of a king.

"Hmmm," she intelligently responded.

"Hey, keep your eyes on your fat girlfriend!" Kouga yelled at one of the other males eyeing Kagome appreciatively.

"Hmmm," she responded to his protectiveness. Souta tugged on her arm.

"What is this, Kagome?" he asked.

"A place for big people, kid. And since you're associated with your sister, you're now welcome to come as well," Naomi whispered over to him. Kagome smiled. She liked this Naomi girl.

"Thanks," she mouthed when she looked up at her. Naomi just shrugged her shoulders, like it was an everyday thing, and cuddled up to a taller, muscled guy, that didn't look like someone you wanted to screw with.

"By the way, Kagome, I never asked. What brings you here? I've never seen you around before," Kikyo snapped.

Kagome snorted in her face, "I came from Japan-"

A collective gasp went around everyone. Kouga smiled brighter at her, and Naomi smiled happily.

"Me too,"

"And me," Kouga added.

"And me as well," Naomi's tall companion gruffed.

"Um, yea....anyways, my mom bought back our family shrine and we're just....pretty much staying here until something better comes along,"

"Interesting, Kagz," Kouga whispered with a bright smile directed at her.

Seeing her confusion, Naomi pulled her a little further from the long line they were currently waiting in.

"Very few of us, actually grew up in Japan. So it's 'special' that you did, and came here now. It's like you're more authentic," she explained. Kagome 'oohed,' and they returned to their respective male escorts.

A bit of mindless chatter flew between them, until they stepped into a gorgeous room.

Bright and sweet smelling, the main greet room of the Smoothie Burger, was all you expected it to be. Beautiful teenage girls and guys stood, or sat around talking and commenting on the ones just coming in.

Kagome noticed a great deal of PDA (public displays of affection) as well as some shady deals going on in the darkest corners.

Private rooms were off to her right, whereas the actual Smoothie Burger was to your left. Most kids were piling in there anyway, and without guidance, that's were Kagome went too.

It was yet, another bright, fancy room. The walls were all glass, and you could see yourself through a distorted image. The floor, however, was the most intriguing. It had little fish floating in, where you could see. All types of rare, exotic sea food that the bewildered girl couldn't even pronounce.

"Nice isn't it," Kouga commented seating her. It was, though crowded, roomy. The place was made to seat hundreds at all times, so they didn't have any trouble snagging a table.

"Everyone is here, huh?" Kagome asked eying the loads and loads of people. She noticed a few of the kids from school. They waved at each other, like it was nothing but a big social party.

"What will ya be having?" a voice said. Kagome looked up and gasped.

"Ume!?" she shrieked. The girl's head snapped up, and the gum she had in her mouth plopped on the clean ground.

Kikyo groaned and rolled her eyes, whereas Naomi just coughed and gave her the 'no' signal.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. Kagome was taken aback by the flame in her eyes.

"Um...I was invited-"

"Uh, look. Just get up some vanilla shakes, sweetie. Thank you." Kikyo interrupted while turning to Kouga with a bewildered expression.

Ume nodded quickly, slid on her heel and stomped away. Kagome stared after her with wide, doe eyes.

"Hmmm" Kouga commented.

"Yo."

Everyone focused on the pretty large group standing at their table. As on cue, everyone scooted into the middle, smashing her and Souta, but giving the newcomers room.

Kagome recognized the rest of the desirables, as well as a few more members of her own 'click'.

"What's up Kagome?" some of the guys asked. Still ignorant of their names, she just smiled her smile and nodded. Most got growls from Kouga, all except Sesshoumaru, who wasn't particularly interested in anyone other than his precious Rin.

Two people stood out, the cute red head deemed Ayame, another 'desirable', and the boy she'd met earlier, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was wearing a wife beater, covered with a green shirt, a dragon as well as various Japanese symbols trailing along the sleeves and hems. His jeans bagged a bit, and a silver stud shone in his ear. His entire appearance, his attitude and look screamed BADBOY, and she felt the hot urge to jump him, there before everyone.......

...if that damned Kikyo didn't beat her to it.

"Inuyasha!" she gushed throwing Kagome death glares "I thought you'd never come." He smiled down at her, a glint in his eyes.

"Remove yourself," he commanded. She boldly reached up, stuck her tongue in his ear, and started to orally 'pleasure' the ultimate tortured soul, renegade punk.

"How about we visit the back......." she whispered seductively, fixing the rest of them with triumph....er...look.

A stupid grin plastered itself on his face, just like Kikyo's skirt was plastered on her waist, and they took off without another word. A hot bolt of disgust radiated to her.

_They kept them around for sex......figured._

"What can I say? Inuyasha's a horny bastard and Kikyo's a pleasing bitch. A match made in heaven," Naomi's escort joked. They all snickered, ignoring Ume as the shakes were hastily served. Kagome tore herself away from their.........intriguing conversation, long enough to give her best friend a curious glance.

Ume kept her head bowed, shaky hands carefully setting the drinks before them all. Kagome noted with disdain that no one had bothered to thank her, and she felt distanced from their world. She might be cute, fiery, and able to hold her own in a battle of powers, but she wasn't cruel. She was born to be a lady, and damn it, they were being spoiled brats.

"Ume, wait!" she yelled over the jibes flying between the humongous escort guy and the wolf prince that claimed her earlier. The words soon died, and it became graveyard silent, as she addressed the waitress.

"You shouldn't talk to me, Kagome" Ume whispered, adverting her eyes and turning away.

"Movie Nite is at my house today. Don't skip out on me, k?" she continued bravely. An outraged inhale came from the red head's direction, and Kouga promptly cleared his throat. Ume smiled at her, a genuine, true, of-course-you-didn't-change smile, before nodding and hurrying off.

She sipped contently at her shake, refusing to back down to the disapproving looks coming from those around her.

"She shouldn't have had done that, it could get you kicked from out exclusive group," the red head interjected. Kagome snorted in her face.

"You don't pick my friends. If she's not cool enough for you, than I'm not," she crossed her arms, staring at them all in defiance. After a few moments passed, people looked generally ready to toss her from their midst like a serpent. But than she caught Kouga's eyes and a spark was there. He threw his head back and laughed. The other joined in nervously as he slammed his hand against her shoulder.

"You got guts! I knew I picked right! Yo, Yume!"

"It's Ume," Kagome corrected.

"Yea, whatever, Ume! Ume!" The girl flew around, startled at hearing her name. She scampered over, ready for the onslaught of horrendous jokes and slights in her honor.

"How can I be of-"

"Scoot over, losers, let the damn girl sit down! She's been working hard, give her a break!" Kouga snapped. Ume looked surprised, her mouth instantly dropped. A cute boy on the end, Kagome remembered the name Nobunaga, let her in, and slipped a suggestive arm around her. Ume blushed four shades of red, keeping her head lowered.

"Damn, she's actually nice to look at," Mantan howled. The others joined in.

"What the hell are you doing waitressing?" Rin asked, remembering that she too, was an old friend of Kagome's.

"I have bills to pay," she murmured. The rest of them gasped. The poor little rich monkey's probably never worked a day in their lives.

"She lives on her own," Kagome added, using body language to make it sound more sophisticated.

"So, I have my own place," Ayame responded.

"Yeah, but daddy does everything for you," Ume snapped reflexively. She blushed when everyone stared, but loud, rambuxious laughter followed.

"She's a hoot!" Kouga complimented, slapping his knee.

Kagome and Ume shared a private nod. For Kagz was well aware how much her friend had been trying to get into their complex social group. The fact that Rin had done so, and like Kagome, didn't let status dictate those she spoke with, was the true reason they both were sitting where they were.

"Ya know, I could use a movie night. What cha girls wanna see?" Kouga drawled pulling Kagome closer.

"Kill Bill" Kagome and Ume said in unison. The boys' eyes lit up with the request, whereas the girls did a little groan thing.

"Awesome!" Kouga and Hiten gave each other high fives. The ones at the end started to file out, and Kagome was a bit surprised it had ended so soon.

"When shall we do this?" the wolf asked her as he took her arm in his. Kagome looked up into his bright smile.

"Nine."

"Late? I like that."

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI**

_Oh yes, Kouga and Kagz gotta get closer before I rip them from each other!_

_:::laughs like a manic:::_

_Anywayz, Inu/Kagz action next chapter. Real teen issues also. Don't forget the miko cold....geez this is gonna be awesome!_

_Inu: Winning_

_Kouga: Hanging on, but losing._

_By the way, THANKS FOR SUCH EXCELLENT REVIEWS!_

_You guys are a hoot!_

_Remember, this story was created to stop the writer's block. It sucks because I have nothing else better to write! Flame me and face the wrath of a woman scorned._

_FEAR ME!_

_mmmmuuuuhhahahahahahhhahah!_


End file.
